Who Needs the World When I've Got You?
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: Cam watches Hunter race and reflects on their relationship. Well, if you can call it that. Slash. One Shot


_AN: Oh my, my very first Cam/Hunter story. I admit it, I have loved the couple since i saw Gem of a Day, and I've read all the fics i could find, and thought of many of my own. Yeah, commit me. This is possibly the only Slash pairing i will ever write in power rangers, but dont worry, it doesnt mean it's the only one i support. i love all my fellow slashers. Anyhow, this is my first one of these, and its been a long time in the making, so please review and let me know what you think._ _Btw, song is by Nick Carter._

**Who Needs the World When I've Got You?**

He moved around the crowd, trying to find a decent spot to watch from. It was difficult, but he finally found a place relatively close to the railing, but not close enough to be blasted with dust. Cam folded his arms, uncomfortable being alone in the crowd. This was the first race he had attended alone. Blake wasn't racing this time around, but Hunter was.

"_You don't have to come."_ He had pouted. The second those big puppy dog eyes had turned on him, he had known he was going to end up here.

He checked his watch impatiently. He didn't mean to be in such a bad mood, but he didn't particularly want to be here. There wasn't much he enjoyed about the sport itself, and there was nobody to talk to while he waited. At least when he and Tori would attend the Bradley Brothers races they would be able to heckle and talk during the race. And it wasn't quite so unnerving either, he noticed.

Cam hated crowds. He always had. They were noisy, messy, and could turn into a mob at any moment. Growing up at the academy, he'd never had to deal with large groups of rude, unsurely people. But it seemed that anywhere Hunter was a crowd was sure to be.

The people in front of him moved, and Cam walked forward a bit to lean on the railing. The announcer's voice came over the loud speaker, apologizing for the delay. The racers were pulling up to their gates now, and Cam had his eye on the one in thecrimson uniform.

_I stare at your face, into your eyes,  
__Outside there's so much passing us by…  
__All of the sounds, all of the sights,  
__Over the earth and under the sky… _

Hunter was wearing his helmet, he realized with a flash of annoyance. _He must have grabbed it last night_, he thought. Cam's helmet was green with twocrimson flames on it. Cam couldn't explain why he'd bought it in the first place, but he had. It didn't even fit him right. But something about the pattern had called to him. He had shoved it under his bed after one use, but of course Hunter had found it. Cam didn't really remember why he'd been under the bed in the first place, but it didn't really seem relevant.

Once Hunter had found the helmet he had teased Cam about it mercilessly. And yet he himself was now wearing it. Ironic really. Maybe the colors had spoken to him too. Cam couldn't help a little smirk. It was a good thing the others weren't here. The flashy new helmet might raise suspicions.

Not that they weren't already suspicious enough. Hunter and Cam had become best friends over the past few weeks. What the other rangers didn't know was that it had happened late at night on the practice mats. Tori had already tried to ask Cam what was going on with the two, but she hadn't gotten up the courage and Cam hadn't been ready to tell her.

Hell, Cam was hardly ready to tell himself. He still didn't look at what he and Hunter were doing as dating. He couldn't. It was to official. He hadn't quite come to terms with being… gay, yet.

The buzzer sounded and down went to racks, and off went the bikes. Hunter sped off easily into the lead, and revved his motor as he passed Cam, signaling he'd seen him.

Maybe he wasn't gay, he mused. After all, he'd never been attracted to any other men. It was just Hunter. But… he'd never really been attracted to any other woman either. It was just Hunter. That worried him.

Maybe he was Hunter-Sexual. He could live with that. Shaking his head, he watched Hunter race around the track, easily breaking away from the pack and into a triumphant lead. He was so graceful, and he had a natural skill that Cam could never hope to acquire if he practiced for the rest of his life. Watching Hunter race was like watching a ballet… only it had dirt bikes and a lot of dust.

_Too much cold,  
__And too much rain,  
__Too much heartache to explain… _

As Hunter pulled into the third turn he nearly lost control, and Cam winced. He got back on though and pulled out. Cam shook his head.

How do you accept something like being in love with Hunter Bradley, anyways? If it was love. Maybe it was just lust. But that didn't make more sense than the former possibility. Cam couldn't explain what had drawn him to Hunter, or why Hunter had been drawn to him. After all, their whole… relationship had been Hunters fault.

If Hunter hadn't wanted to spar that night, nothing would have happened. Well, secretly he figured it would have just happened differently, but it would still have been Hunters fault. It was easier when you could blame someone.

Cam tried desperately to focus on the race instead of thinking of his would be lover. Later on, when Hunter would be rambling on about what had happened during the race, it would be easier to pay attention if Cam knew what had happened as well. And, he mused, he wouldn't have to explain why he hadn't paid attention in the first place.

But it seemed it was a lost cause as the events of the past few weeks seemed to reoccur in his mind. Just thinking about some of them made him blush. He imagined he felt something like a schoolgirl. Which was absolutely ridiculous. This _was_ Hunter he was talking about.

But honestly, he couldn't wait until this race was over and he might actually be able to spend some time with him. Hunter had been busy, and Cam had been busier, and it was hard to figure out a relationship (a secret one no less) with their busy schedules.

_Who needs the world when I've got you?  
__Switch off the sun  
__The stars and the moon  
__I've all I need inside of this room  
__Who needs the world when I've got you?_

Hunter rounded the first turn of his last lap, and he was fighting for the lead. Another rider, one Cam didn't know, was trying to force Hunter off the track. Cam wasn't sure when Hunter had made the mistake of getting on the outside, but he was suddenly worried. If they rounded the next turn like that Hunter would go flying out onto the gravel. He'd be fine, of course, thanks to his ranger powers. But that didn't stop Cam from biting his lip.

Hunter was forced to drop behind, instead of trying to boldly take the lead. Cam let out a sigh of relief. He'd never put it past Hunter to do stupid things without thinking about it, as a matter of fact he nearly expected it from him. Cam couldn't help feeling proud that Hunter was getting some common sense smashed into that head of his.

Hunter pulled around the other motorist and back along side him as they rounded turn three. It was a straight away to the finish line, and Cam crossed his fingers. Hunter might be in a sour mood for a while if he lost this.

With one last burst of speed that Cam had no idea where it could have come from, Hunter jumped over the finish line a split second before the other racer. Cam couldn't help it; he cheered. Loudly.

Hunter roared around the track in a victory lap, and Cam pushed himself off the railing. He started to head towards the trailers to wait for Hunter once he got off the track. It was harder to find than he'd expected however, with the strangely large amount of trailers crowding the area. By the time he found Hunter's, Hunter was already taking off his gear and displaying his trophy to a few racing friends. Cam smirked.

"Nice helmet." He called. Hunter turned and grinned upon seeing him.

"I knew that was you." Hunter mused, walking towards him. "You came."

"Well I didn't want to miss a win like that." Cam replied, nodding towards the trophy. Hunter smiled.

"It's pretty, ain't it?" He said ruefully, setting it down near his bike. Cam grabbed his helmet out of Hunters hand and ran his hand over the paint job.

"Thief." He accused good naturedly. Hunter shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing it. Sides, I figured it'd bring me good luck." He smirked in his trademark way, and Cam couldn't help but grin back.

"Does it even fit you?" He wondered aloud, studying the helmet. Hunter nodded.

"Perfectly. I'm surprised it fits you." He turned to take off his padding, and he begun hanging it up in the trailer.

"It doesn't." Cam admitted. "I bought it 'cause I liked the way it looked." He set the helmet on the handlebar of Hunters bike. Hunter gave him a look.

"Cam, buying something for no reason?" He scoffed. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" He wanted to know suspiciously. Cam glared at him playfully.

"You can have it if you like it." He offered, nodding towards the helmet. "I'm never going to use it." He tapped the green part of the helmet with one finger fondly, before looking up at Hunter.

"Well…" He started, taking a cautious step towards Cam. "I'd take it, if you'd let me wear it in front of the others." He said carefully. Cam let out a puff of air.

"It's your helmet." He shrugged. He wasn't totally comfortable with the idea, but it wasn't like it gave anyone any proof. It was just a helmet. He held it out to Hunter with one hand, like a child.

Hunter starred at the outstretched helmet for a minute. "Yeah, maybe, but if you don't want me too…" Hunter came up next to him, leaning on the bike.

Cam only shrugged. Hunter crossed his arms.

"What makes you so afraid of the others knowing? You think they'll treat you differently?" Hunter wondered aloud, and Cam gave him a look.

"I'm not afraid." That wasn't true, but now Cam was feeling defensive.

"Then why won't you tell anybody about us?" Hunter retorted.

"Is there an us? I'm really not so clear on that." Cam shot back, raising his eyebrows. Cam liked to have things spelled out, and Hunter hadn't done that at all.

"I'm not the one running away." Hunter pointed out. Cam gave him a sharp look.

"Congrats on your race." Cam set the helmet on the bike and shoved his hands back in his pockets and began to turn away.

Hunter stepped in front of him quickly. "Hey, did I say you could go anywhere?" He wanted to know. Cam gave him another look. "Look, I'm not trying to push; I just wanna know what you're not telling me." He reached out to wrap his arms around Cams midsection but Cam took a step back.

"Not here." He scolded. Hunter stepped towards him again.

"There's nobody here!" He tried again to wrap his arms around him, but Cam pushed him off and gave him a look. Hunter sighed and then turned and heading up into the trailer. He turned around at the entrance and gave Cam a raised eyebrow, before going to the back.

Cam paused. If he followed him, he was surrendering. But he really wanted to follow him. Ever if he was slightly annoyed at the blonde.

Reluctantly, Cam stepped up into the small trailer, and Hunter smirked and walked over to the door and closed it. Hunter wrapped his arms around Cam's midsection firmly. Cam hated to admit it, but it felt good, and he felt himself relaxing into Hunters… his boyfriend's arms.

_I walk on the street, Talk in the dark,  
__I see perfect strangers falling apart…  
__I open my arms, try to be true,  
__Seems like my only truth is you… _

Cam rested his arms on top of Hunters, and let Hunter swoop in for a few gentle kisses. Cam loved the way he kissed. If there was one thing about Hunter that he would not change, it was the kissing. There were a few other quirks that would be adjusted though, Cam thought sourly.

He pulled away from Hunters mouth. Hunter let out a small whimper and tossed his head back.

"What?" He asked, bringing his head back up to face level with Cam's.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Cam said gently, sighing and stepping away from Hunter's arms.

There was very little light in the trailer with the door closed, but there was enough to see the guarded look on Hunters face.

"Making out in the trailer or something else?" He wanted to know. Cam didn't have to try hard not to smirk.

"This whole us concept." Cam murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's getting too complicated."

Hunter crossed his arms and studied him for a moment. "Are you breaking up with me?" He wanted to know. He spoke quietly, timidly.

Cam closed his eyes and bit his lip. He hadn't meant to take this here. If Hunter hadn't pushed him…

Before Cam could finish that thought Hunter pushed past him and out of the trailer. Cam stood there for a moment longer, watching him, before he followed.

"What is there to break up?" Cam shouted at him, grabbing his helmet. Hunter didn't turn, only continued getting his bike cleaned off and packing things up.

"Apparently nothing." Hunter responded quietly. "I'll see you at Ops." Hunter rolled his bike into the trailer, and Cam sighed.

This wasn't what he wanted at all. He just wanted… he didn't know what he wanted. He wanted Hunter to let him set the pace. He wanted Hunter to stop pushing him. He wanted Hunter to spell things out instead of leaving everything so foggy. He wanted Hunter…

He wanted Hunter.

_Am I wrong,  
__Or am I right  
__All I want is you tonight… _

As that realization hit Cam shook his head. Why were these things so incredibly complicated?

He quickly followed Hunter back into the trailer. "Hunter, that isn't what I meant." He attempted to grab his arm, but he yanked it away.

"We both know what you meant, Cam. I get it. You're not comfortable with 'us'. So we'll make it easy. There isn't an 'us'." Hunter was strapping his bike into place, and his voice was angry. Cam rolled his eyes. Hunter stood, and Cam promptly shut him up.

He wrapped his arms around Hunters midsection, mimicking what Hunter had done to him only a few minutes ago. He pressed his mouth firmly to Hunters, putting down any further argument he may have had. Hunter dropped the wrench he'd been holding and wrapped his arms around Cam's shoulders.

It felt good to be in his arms, especially after trading such unsettling remarks only a few moments before. He didn't want to end his relationship to Hunter, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go public with it either.

This brought up another situation. Though he might like kissing Hunter, he didn't feel good about doing it with the trailer gait wide open. He cracked an eye to make sure no one was staring, and regretted it. Feeling so exposed, he couldn't help but pull away.

Hunter gave him a questioning look that quickly turned into irritation, and the resignation. Hunter let his arms drop, and he dropped his head as well, starring at his feet. Cam waited.

Everyone knew Hunter was gay, didn't they? Or at least that he swung both ways. Blake had to know, and if Blake knew then he had told Tori and Tori would tell Shane. Whether or not Shane told Dustin was questionable. Overall, they all had to know that Hunter didn't care about his sexuality. So what would be wrong with Cam coming out? They all seemed okay with Hunter, would it be any different with him?

Yes, it would be different, because Hunter had been that way since they'd known him, and Hunter had made Cam that way. So maybe the real question was… was Hunter worth it?

Hunter looked up at him from beneath his long eyelashes. Cam hated when he did that. It was almost as effective as his own puppy dog look was on Hunter.

"Want me to close the door again?" Hunter asked quietly. He must have been thinking the same things as Cam had, he thought.

Cam sighed and starred back at him. "No." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Hunter heard it.

_Who needs the world when I've got you?  
__Switch off the sun  
__The stars and the moon  
__I've all I need inside of this room  
__Who needs the world when I've got you? _

Hunter drew his head up and looked Cam square in the eye. "You sure?"

Cam nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yeah."

Hunter smiled, and reached out to wrap his arms around his boyfriend again. And Cam let him. He let him move closer and bring their mouths almost together, but then Hunter paused. Cam knew what he was doing. He was leaving it up to him.

Oh, why the hell not? Cam moved the rest of the way and pressed their lips together with the doors wide open, where everyone could see. It wasn't them who mattered anyway, he reasoned. It was the man he was kissing right now, and as long as that didn't change, he'd be all right.

_Who needs the stars so bright,  
__And the grass so green?  
__In the morning light,  
__Who needs the wind to blow,  
__And the tide to rise?  
__Who needs it?  
__I don't know…  
__I don't know._

_Who needs the world when I've got you?  
__Switch off the sun  
__The stars and the moon  
__I've all I need inside of this room  
__Who needs the world when I've got you?_


End file.
